


Blue and Gold

by gambitsgeekyprincess



Series: colors series [1]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fluff, Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gambitsgeekyprincess/pseuds/gambitsgeekyprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Halloween!!! :)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Blue and Gold

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!! :)

The sun is just starting to set and the sky is a purple pink mess as Todd makes his way to the X-Mansion. It's been about a year since the Brotherhood teamed up with the X-Men and it still sometimes feel like a dream. Todd never thought Lance would be able to keep up his relationship with Kitty, let alone give up the whole bad boy routine for her, but here they are. The Brotherhood had kept their sorry excuse for a home just in case this truce didn't work but so far there had been no problems and they were beginning to discuss moving into the X-Mansion within the next year. Today was the big Halloween party at the mansion and Todd was heading over early to help decorate and cook.

The streets were lined with orange leaves that had fallen in the past weeks and Jack o' Lanterns sat on every porch of each home along the way. Todd let his mind wander as he walked, he couldn't help but think who could have known that this truce would be the best thing for him. The first month had been rough, Todd had been distrusting and sure none of the X-Men wanted them there. 

Then Kurt happened. 

Kurt had just walked up to him in school one day and started talking like they had always been friends and not rivals. Todd had sneered and ignored the other mutant for days, but Kurt kept hanging around him until Todd finally snapped.

He had screamed at the other mutant, not caring who heard, he had asked why Kurt was bugging him. Kurt hadn't seemed surprised at the out burst and replied calmly. " We're a team now, Todd. A family. I just want you to know you're welcome. " 

Kurt had said it so honestly that Todd had been speechless and had just walked off with Kurt at his side. After that day Todd had slowly opened up to Kurt and somehow without him noticing they had become best friends. Then without his permission Todd's heart slowly began to stop skipping a beat to the sound of Wanda's voice and instead tried to perform cartwheels at the sound Kurt's laugh.

Todd had had no problems with Kurt's gender, they were mutants for Fuck's sake, Kurt was blue and he ate bugs. Todd however did have a problem with the fact that just like Wanda, someone like Kurt was way out of his league. He had settled for their friendship and had kept his feelings to himself and Fred. Fred had insisted he should tell Kurt, but Todd had learned from Wanda that only led to heartache. 

So here he was, heading to help Kurt drape cobwebs and bake cookies before they both got into their costumes.

Kurt had talked him into buddy costumes: he as Booster Gold and Kurt as Blue Beetle, two of their favorite comic book heroes. Todd took a moment to prepare himself before entering the mansion and heading up stairs to Kurt's room. Todd went in without knocking and almost lost his breath. Kurt stood in front of his mirror, inducer off and chest bare and wet from a recent shower. Kurt looked away from the mirror, towel still in his hands as he tried to dry his hair, and smiled warmly.

" Hi Todd, vour early. " Kurt pointed out as he tossed the towel to the floor and threw on a shirt, much to Todd's displeasure.

" Ya said ta be here by seven, yo. " Todd manged to get out between clenched teeth.

" Ja, and it is six forty-five. " Kurt said with a laugh.

" Whatever fuzzy, just wanted ta make sure we had enough time to decorate and get in our costumes before all the guests arrive, " Todd shuffled his feet impatiently as he spoke.

" OK then. Most of the decorations are done. Ve just have ta get the hard to reach places. " Kurt pushed Todd out the door as he spoke.

" Got it, yo. " Todd said as he headed downstairs.

The remaining decorations were in a box on a table in the kitchen and the two teens made quick work of getting them up and moved onto setting up the tables and food dishes, before heading back up to Kurt's room to put on their costumes. Kurt had kept both of theirs to make sure Todd's didn't meet an unfortunate accident at the Brotherhood home. Kurt pulled his costume on in the bathroom while Todd pulled his on in Kurt's room. He felt ridiculous in the blue and gold spandex, who was he kidding? He wasn't cut out to be a hero, Halloween or not.

Then Kurt was back and Todd couldn't think about how bad he looked due to how dashing Kurt looked in his blue spandex suit and gold glasses. Todd had never been so happy Kurt hated masks until in this moment. He was so busy staring at Kurt that he didn't notice the way the other's eyes lingered on him. Todd finally shook himself and cleared his throat and said they needed to head down since the party would be starting soon. Kurt agreed with a grin and pulled Todd after him by the hand.

A few people were already dancing in the main room, and in only an hour or two the party was in full swing. Todd wasn't surprised Kurt was like a mini party all his own and watched on in silence as Kurt bounced from guest to guest, dancing, laughing and just enjoying everyone's company. Todd wasn't as outgoing as Kurt and stuck close by the food and in dark shadows, only talking to Lance, Fred, Quicksilver and a small group of X-Geeks. The party went by in a blur and slowly people were leaving and the monster mash played too loudly in the less populated room.

Finally, by midnight, everyone headed home and Todd found himself helping clean when suddenly he was pulled away to the middle of what had been the dance floor just a while ago. Kurt had lowered the volume on the radio and had changed the song to something a bit slower, but still Halloween themed. The sound of Jack and Sally's song filled the air around them as Kurt held out his hand to Todd.

" Dance vith me? please. " Kurt asked with a soft smile.

Todd could not speak and instead nodded and placed his hand in Kurt's. The taller Mutant pulled him to his chest as they swayed to the music. Todd's heart was beating a conga in his ribs and he could barely meet Kurt's eyes. Todd looked down at his feet for a moment, trying to compose himself, only to look back up to Kurt's fur looking a bit darker. Todd took a moment to figure out if he was really seeing what he thought he was seeing and took a chance and placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. Kurt Held him tighter in response and they danced until the song was over and Kurt pulled Todd up the stairs.

" Professor said you can stay the night, " Kurt whispered.

" When did ya ask him? " Todd whispered back.

" Didn't need to ask, telepath remember? " Kurt said with a soft smirk. " Will you stay? "

" Yeah, " Todd sighed.

Kurt took Todd's hand again and pulled the smaller mutant onto the bed with him. Kurt wrapped his arms around Todd and for a while they just lay there, not speaking just enjoying the comfort. Todd looked up into Kurt's eyes and shoved his worries aside.

" Hey, Kurt? " Todd intoned.

" Yeah? " Kurt responded.

" I kinda like ya, " Todd huffed out.

" I like you, too Todd. " Kurt said running a hand trough Todd's hair.

" No, fuzzy. I mean I like ya like I used ta like Wanda. Maybe more," Todd said.

" Todd, I know, I'm stroking your hair, I don't do that to all mien freunde, " Kurt laughed.

" Oh! " Todd gasped.

" Kann ich dich kussen? " Kurt whispered leaning closer to Todd.

" Kurt, I don't understand German, " Todd was laughing now too.

" Est tut mir leid. I mean, I'm sorry. I asked 'can I kiss you?' " Kurt's fur was darkening again.

" Oh um...sure, why not? " Todd tried to sound nonchalant but the hitch in his voice betrayed him.

Kurt leaned in slowly, making sure to give Todd time to move if he wanted but instead of getting up and going Todd met him half way. It wasn't like in the movies, there were no fireworks or rose petals falling in his minds eyes but to Todd it was perfect. Their lips fit together like they belonged together, Kurt's kiss was firm but gentle. They pulled apart smiling.

" Ya wanna do this then, be boyfriends? " Todd asked.

" Ja, I vanna. " Kurt said


End file.
